1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a mark-bearing support for a dental X-ray-film pack containing a dental X-ray film therein. Upon taking an X-ray picture of a tooth, the mark-bearing support is used to temporarily hold the dental X-ray film pack thereon and to imprint the mark automatically on the dental X-ray film.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, X-ray photographs of teeth have become an essential contribution toward more correct dental diagnosis and treatment. The procedure for obtaining such an X-ray photograph is to support along one side of the tooth in question, a dental X-ray film pack with an X-ray film enclosed in an envelope made of a material transparent to X-rays but opaque to light, then irradiating X-rays from the opposite side of the tooth. Support of such a dental X-ray film pack is effected by mounting the film pack on a support with adhesive, then clenching the support between upper and lower teeth. After exposure, the dental X-ray film pack is opened in a light-proof situation and the film is removed. It is then developed to obtain an X-ray picture of the tooth.
It is essential that each exposed X-ray film relates correctly to its corresponding patient. For this purpose, it was previously the practice to place the exposed X-ray film in an envelope and to write the name of the patient and the place and date of the photography on the envelope. However, this method is time consuming. Moreover, if the X-ray film and envelope should become separated for some reason, it can be extremely difficult to identify the patient of the X-ray film.
To overcome such a drawback, mark-bearing sheets on which some identification (numbers, alphabetical letters, symbols, or the like), printed in advance with an X-ray impervious material, have been used. Upon taking an X-ray photograph, a mark-bearing sheet is applied to a corner of a dental X-ray film pack. Instead of using such a mark-bearing sheet, a mark-applying apparatus has also been used to imprint a desired mark on an exposed X-ray film before its development. The use of such a mark-bearing sheet or mark-applying apparatus however requires not only the mark-bearing sheet or mark-applying apparatus additionally but also the yet further step of applying the mark-bearing sheet or setting the dental X-ray film pack on the mark-applying apparatus and then operating the mark-applying apparatus.